Um amor pra recordar
by Mione G. Potter RJ
Summary: Gina agora sabia qual era seu destino, já estava conformada mas alguém faz ela mudar a maneira de ver a vida e começa a aproveitá-la....bom eu sou péssima em resumo mas a fic não ta tão ruim! por favor leiam!
1. Adeus para sempre

_**Cap 1 - Adeus ... para sempre**_

Gina sentou em uma poltrona da sala comunal e com uma pedaço de pergaminho começou a escrever uma carta para sua mãe, ela perguntava se tinha melhorado e o que ela tinha (pois seu pai tinha falado na última carta que sua mãe tinha sido internada no hospital), e também contava as novidades apesar de não serem muitas. Ela disse de suas notas, e adorou falar que ajudava as crianças do1º e 2º ano nos estudos. E escreveu sobre as amizades, eram sempre as mesmas: Hermione, Harry e Rony e sempre falava de Draco, quer dizer do Malfoy, que adorava insultá-la dizendo que só sabia ajudar os outros e era uma pobretona. Não sabia porquê mas sempre escrevia sobre ele mesmo sendo pra fala mal. Voltando os pensamentos na sua mãe lembrava a última vez que a vira...

****

_**MINI FLASH BACK:**_

_Ela estava indo pra Hogwarst mas por algum motivo, pela primeira vez, algo lhe dizia para ficar. Antes de entrar no trem deu um beijo no rosto de sua e disse:_

_-Te amo, vou sentir saudades, tchau mãe – disse Gina._

_-Também te amo muito!! Adeus minha filha....para sempre!!_

_-O que você disse?_

_-Nada minha filha depois eu te explico._

_-Então ta, tchau mãe – disse entrando no trem meio confusa, ela ficou_

_pensando **"Porque minha mãe disse aquilo?"** mas depois que encontrou seus amigos e seu irmão acabou esquecendo._

****

.... mas foi retirada de seus pensamentos pois o sinal tinha acabado de tocar avisando que a sua hora de almoço acabara e agora ela ia ter aula de poções. _"Ninguém merece!!" _pensou Gina saindo da sala comunal e indo em direção as Masmorras.

Depois de uns 30 minutos de aula, Dumbledore entra e conversa com Snape praticamente sussurrando. E para surpresa de Gina, ele virou para ela e disse:

-Srt. Weasley será que poderia me acompanhar por favor?! – Gina olha

para cara do professor como se estivesse perguntando se poderia ir e este na mesma hora responde:

-A senhorita está dispensada de minha aula – Então ela se levanta e vai

acompanhando Dumbledore até que eles chegam ao seu escritório ela vê sua família toda reunida em mas uma pessoa não estava, sua mãe não estava ali, ela achou estranho e idéias horríveis começaram a surgir em sua cabeça mas tentando afastar esses pensamentos ela se sentou e perguntou para Dumbledore:

-Por que o senhor me chamou aqui? – perguntou calma

-Bem senhorita Weasley você terá que ser forte – logo em seguida a única

coisa que se pode ver foi os olhos arregalados que Gina fez depois de ouvir o professor – sua mãe... – e os olhos cada vez mais arregalados – ela foi internada no hospital porque, bem ela sofria de câncer mas nunca contou para vocês pois viu que tinha motivos suficientes para não falar nada ... – pronto Gina começara a chorar – e ela bem, como era uma doença incurável ela bem... – Gina nunca tinha visto Dumbledore tão nervoso e um pensamento horrível veio a sua mente, olhou para trás e viu que todos da família tinham começado a chorar também então ela pensou que aquela idéia poderia ser verdade e perguntou com medo da resposta:

-Você está querendo dizer que minha mãe, minha mãe... – mas não

conseguiu termina a frase porque ela começou a chorar. Então lhe veio aquela frase na cabeça "_Adeus minha filha... para sempre" _ e conseguiu entender que seu pensamento não estava errado, sua mãe estava mesmo morta.

****

N/A: Oi gente essa é a segunda fic que eu faço então naum ta um espetáculo mas por favor continuem lendo e comentem!!! Por favor!!! E desculpem se tiver algum erro de port. !!!!

N/A²: Essa fic foi tirada do filme: Um amor pra recordar

N/A³: Queria agradece a minha amiga Marcela que me ajudou a faze o titulo do cap!!

E comentem !!! please !!!! obrigado !!! Bjs


	2. Isso não é tudo

_**Cap 2 – Isso não é tudo...**_

Gina ainda estava na sala de Dumbledore e completamente chocada até que este falou:

-Srt. Weasley creio que já sabe o que aconteceu mas...isso não é tudo.

-Como assim isso não é tudo??? – explodiu Gina – Minha mãe acaba de...de...bem você sabe... e isso não é tudo?! – e assim ela começou a chorar novamente

-O que nós temos para falar... – disse finalmente seu pai com um olhar triste – ...é algo muito sério minha pequena.

-O que é pai?! – falou já de saco cheio e com os olhos cheio de lágrimas

-Bem, como você sabe sua mãe tinha câncer – começou seu pai – mas não era um câncer comum porque senão nós mesmo teríamos curado, era genético e bem ele é passado de mãe para filha – depois que disse isso começou a chora – e essa doença não tem cura

-Então quer dizer que...que...que eu tenho a mesma doença que mamãe?! – falou Gina agora não mais chorando mas sim com olhos arregalados de espanto

-Sim minha filha – falou Sr. Weasley tentando se recompor.Nessa hora Gina saiu correndo de onde estava, desceu a escada e foi correndo para seu dormitório.Quando entrou pelo quarto da mulher gorda viu Hermione sentada lendo um livro, assim que percebeu a presença de Gina perguntou espantada:

-Gina o que aconteceu?! Porque você está chorando?!

-Não aconteceu nada Mione – foi a única coisa capaz de responder

-Como nada!! Você entra aqui correndo e chorando e depois ainda me diz que não aconteceu nada?! Pode me contar você sabe que eu sou sua amiga...

Mas não terminou a frase porque viu que sua amiga tinha começado a chorar de novo então resolveu abraçá-la, não sabia o problema mas com certeza era grave.

Depois que ela diminui o choro Mione perguntou novamente:

-Gina se você quiser me dizer o que está acontecendo tudo bem mas se não quiser eu entendo, aí a gente conversa outra hora.

-Não, tudo bem – disse Gina entre soluços – é porque eu estava na aula e.... – Hermione ouviu tudo atentamente e já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, a Sr. Weasley foi uma segunda mãe pra ela, sempre meiga e cheia de carinho e preocupada com todos.

-Nossa Gina eu nem sei o que dizer nossa eu sinto muito – e em seguida deu um outro abraço em sua amiga, e agora sabia o quanto Gina precisava desse abraço.

-Mione ainda tem mais uma coisa...

-O que?

-Dumbledore e papai disseram que a doença da mamãe é genética então isso quer dizer que eu...eu...eu também tenho essa doença – e assim chorou mais ainda.

Hermione ficando cada vez mais espantada, pensando que aquilo tudo podia ser um pesadelo, abraçou mais forte Gina e ficaram assim a tarde toda enquanto ela chorava em seu ombro.

N/A: bom esse foi mais cap. tomara q estejam gostando!! Não ta mt bom mas vai melhorar!! E por favor deixem reviews!!!!!!!!!

N/A²: soh p vcs saberem: a gina ta no 5º ano!!!

N/a³: por favor deixem reviews!!!!!!!!!! Bjs


	3. A detenção

**_Cap 3 – A detenção_**

Gina já estava conseguido superar a morte de sua mãe mas nunca mencionara o fato de que tinha a mesma doença com nínguem.Vivia como se não a tivesse exceto o fato de tomar os alguns cuidados. Mas principalmente, o que ela sempre se lembrava, era de nunca se envolver com ninguém porque sabia que se essa pessoa a amasse de verdade iria sofrer com sua morte e não queria que isso acontecesse. Suas únicas amizades eram Harry, Hermione seu irmão e Bia. E assim seriam para sempre....até o dia de sua morte As únicas pessoas que sabiam eram sua família, seus amigos e Dumbledore.

**Depois de 1 ano...**

Gina estava correndo, acordara atrasada e tinha que entrar na aula de poções antes do professor chegar, por sua sorte ele estava atrasado o que não era costume e achou estranho mas mesmo assim entrou na sala. Assim que chegou viu sua amiga, Bia Thompson, que a chamou com um aceno de mão para se sentar ao lado dela:

-Pô Gina achei que você não viesse mais!!

-Desculpa!! Eu acordei atrasada!! Mas porque você não me acordou?!

-Eu tentei...e se tentei!! Só que você nem se mexeu! Fiquei até preocupada! - Gina ainda se perguntava porque tinha contado para ela sobre sua doença, mas é claro pensou logo em seguida, ela é minha melhor amiga – Mas... enfim você tá aqui e... - mas se calou assim que viu a figura de Snape surgir das sombras.

-Desculpem o atraso – "_DESCULPEM??!!!! Snape disse desculpem???!! O céu vai desabar sobre nossas cabeças" _pensou Gina – mas eu tive um pequeno imprevisto.

Depois de 2 tempos de uma aula super cansativa agora ela tinha 1 tempo de D.C.A.T. e logo depois era o almoço. Gina saiu correndo para o salão principal, parecia que ia comer um leão de tanta fome que estava, claro pensou ela só estou assim porque não comi nada no café da manhã. Sua amiga se sentou ao seu lado e parecia assustada com o jeito que Gina comia ela logo entendeu o espanto da cara dela e disse:

-Desculpe eu estar comendo assim mas eu não comi nada de manhã.

-Ah entendi! – foi tufo o que Bia conseguiu dizer, olhando com cara de espanto pra ela.

Depois do almoço elas tiveram suas aulas e no final do dia Gina foi ajudar os alunos do 1º e 2º ano como sempre fazia desde o 5º ano, ela se passava na sala de astronomia e sempre fora zombada por isso principalmente por Malfoy. Mas assim que chegou na sala em que ajudava os alunos do 1º ano as 2 pessoas que se encontravam ali junto com a Minerva se espantaram ao se ver:

-Eu não acredito!!! Eu vou ter que ajudar essa...essa...essa pobretona?!

-Sr. Malfoy, só para refrescar sua memória, acho que o professor Snape foi bem claro quanto a retirada do time de quadribol?! – e com isso Draco entrou bufando dentro da sala.

-Prof. Você poderia me explicar porque o Malfoy está aqui comigo?

-Claro querida, é porque ele está cumprindo uma detenção e ele passará 1 mês te ajudando com as aulas de apoio – logo depois disso Gina entrou dentro da sala, sem nem mesmo dar tchau para a professora.

Draco sentou em uma cadeira e voltou a pensar tudo o que tinha feito para chegar ali....

****

_**No final do dia anterior**_

Draco estava andando escondido pelos terrenos de Hogwarts quando viu 2 garotos da Grifinória, com certeza primeiristas, correndo para fora da floresta proibida.

-Hei, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou Draco, os garotos percebendo a presença dele, disseram:

-Nós bem, ouvimos dizer que a floresta proibida não dava medo e nós viemos passar a noite aqui mas vimos muitos bichos estranhos e alguns queriam até nos perseguir, então saímos correndo – logo se formou um sorriso malicioso no rosto de Draco.

-Então quer dizer que nós temos 2 pirralhos da Grifinória, dormindo na floresta proibida que como o próprio nome diz ela é proibida e que acharam que são muito corajosos

-Bem..

-Então vamos ver se são corajosos mesmo, eu prometo não denunciar vocês para ninguém mas somente se vocês conseguirem subir em cima do salgueiro lutador sem se machucar

-Eu não sei, o que você acha? – disse um deles se referindo ao outro amigo

-Por mim tudo bem, eu não tenho medo de nada mesmo.

-Então tá... mas peraí, como nós vamos saber que você realmente não vai contar que nós estávamos aqui?!

-E qual é a escolha de vocês?! Ou eu conto mesmo ou então vocês acreditem em mim e tentem ser salvos, olha que eu já estou sendo bonzinho e isso é uma coisa que eu não faço. – mas a única coisa que Draco queria era rir um pouco.

-Então tá – e assim os 2 começaram a correr em direção ao salgueiro lutador, mas infelizmente não tiveram sorte quando eles estavam chegando perto o salgueiro acordou deu uma chicotada por trás nos garotos, o que fez eles darem uma cambalhota no ar e caírem em frente as portas do castelo. E para infelicidade de Draco, Minerva estava dando uma última sonda por ali quando escutou o barulho. Ela saiu para ver o que era e levou um susto quando viu 2 garotos caídos no chão. Depois de se acalmar levou eles para enfermaria que lá contaram tudo, e então ela mandou Draco ir dormir e na hora do almoço ir para sala do professor Snape, que já tinha sido avisado, aí depois resolveriam qual seria a detenção dele.

Draco foi dormir irritado, tudo que queria era dar umas boas gargalhadas com os garotos e depois descontar pontos da casa adversária.

****

Na hora do almoço 

Draco saiu de sua aula e foi para a sala do professor Snape, bateu na porta fingindo ser o mais educado possível:

-Pode entrar – disse Snape sem nem ver quem era.

-É que a professora Minerva mandou eu vim falar com o senhor na hora do almoço.

-Sim, nós pensamos muito em sua detenção e chegamos a uma conclusão. Como o que você fez foi por ser a Grifinória e vocês sonserinos terem "preconceitos" com eles e ainda mais com alunos menores, você irá ajudar nas aulas de apoio que umas alunas da Grifinória estão dando a todos os alunos do 1º e 2º ano.

-Que saco!! Mas vai ser por quanto tempo?! - perguntou incrédulo não acreditou no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-Será durante um mês, sem reclamações, as aulas são sempre depois do termino das suas aulas, todos os dias. Se houver alguma reclamação o senhor terá que se retirar do time de quadribol. E além da detenção 50 pontos serão tirados de sua casa.

-Ta bom professor – falou tentando parecer calmo. E assim saiu da sala._"Não há o que relutar mesmo, se eu for brigar vão me tirar do time de quadribol e também eu não vou piorar as coisas!! Eu sei que um Malfoy jamais agiria assim mas agora é só o que posso fazer" _pensou irritado.

Draco voltou de seus pensamentos quando escutou um barulho vindo de uma garota na 1ª fila, ela estava com a cara toda preta, ele conclui que ela tentou executar o **Vingardium Leviosa**e não teve sucesso. Draco não se agüentou e começou a rir, Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação e disse:

-Se você não quer ajudar melhor para mim, mas não me atrapalhe.

O tempo passou e a aula finalmente acabou pensou Draco, ele foi direto para seu quarto assim poderia dormir e descobrir que foi tudo um pesadelo.

Gina voltou para seu quarto irritada, _"Porque logo Drago Malfoy para entrar nas minhas aulas??!!Ai que raiva!!!"_. Ela trocou de roupa e foi deitar na cama pensando naquilo, e depois de um tempo acabou adormecendo.

N/A: Eu odiei esse cap!! Eu não lembrava nada do filme e eu não consegui aluga ele!! E o que ele fez pra ganha a detenção foi pior ainda!!! Desculpa gente!! Prometo que tento melhora no próximo cap!!!

N/A²: Gente desculpa a demora do capitulo mas é porque eu fiquei toda atrapalhada, tava cheia de prova!!! Mas o próximo acho que vem mais rápido!! Eu só tenho que conseguir alugar o filme!!!

N/A³: Muuuuuuuuito obrigada pelos comentários!!! E eu tentei aumenta o cap!!!! E desculpa a demora mais uma vez!!

E não se esqueçam... deixem reviews por favor!!! E só clica e deixa um comentário!!! Por favor!!! Bjs!!!


End file.
